List of Kids Incorporated Episodes
Here's a list of Kids Incorporated Episodes. Pilot (1983) Season 1 (1984) The first season went on NBC in 1984. It starred Stacy Ferguson (as "Stacy"), Marta Marrero (as "Gloria"), Renee Sands (as "Renee"), and Jerry Sharell (as "Mickey"), all of whom had been in the pilot. They were joined by Rahsaan Patterson (as "The Kid"). The Malt Shop from the pilot was renamed "The P*lace", with the only visible employee shown being a soda jerkcharacter named "Riley" (Moosie Drier). Cast *Stacy Ferguson - Stacy *Marta Marrero - Gloria *Rahsaan Patterson - The Kid *Renee Sands - Renee *Jerry Sharell - Mickey *Cori Wellins - Himself (Cameo Kid) *Moosie Drier - Riley Dancers *Janine King *Wendy Brainard *Aaron Hamilton *Mario Lopez *Carletta Prince *Rey-Phillip Santos (Cameo Dancer) *Shanice/Andrea Paige Wilson *Anastasia Horne - Ana (Cameo Clapper) Episodes Season 2 (1985) Like the first season, the second season was shown on syndication. All of the cast from the previous season returned, with the exception of Jerry Sharell, who decided to leave. Sharell apparently was having creative differences with the series' producers, particularly in regards to episodes' rather silly plots. Ryan Lambert (as "Ryan") was added to the cast in his place. In the series premiere, it's explained that Mickey moved away. The band searches for a new member, eventually coming across Ryan. Due to many stations putting the series on at different times, the show received low ratings. As a result, it was cancelled on the weekend of May 25, 1986. Reruns aired on CBN (now Freeform) from 1985-1986. It was due to positive ratings from the CBN reruns that the series was given a second chance in the Summer of 1986, when The Disney Channel acquired the rights to the series (including the first two NBC seasons). Cast *Stacy Ferguson - Stacy *Ryan Lambert - Ryan *Marta Marrero - Gloria *Rahsaan Patterson - The Kid *Renee Sands - Renee *Cori Wellins - Himself (Cameo Kid) *Jean-Paul Hellendahl - Himself (Cameo Kid) *Moosie Drier - Riley Dancers *Chad Anderson *Wendy Brainard *Darren Lee *Mario Lopez *Gina Marie Vinaccia *Andrea Paige Wilson *Rey-Phillip Santos (Cameo Dancer) *Anastasia Horne as Ana (Cameo Clapper) Episodes Season 3 (1986) The third season premiered on The Disney Channel on November 3, 1986. All of the cast from the previous season returned. Cast *Stacey Ferguson - Stacy *Ryan Lambert - Ryan *Marta Marrero - Gloria *Rahsaan Patterson - The Kid *Renee Sands - Renee *Jean-Paul Hellendahl - Himself (Cameo Kid) *Moosie Drier - Riley Dancers *Chad Anderson *Wendy Brainard *Darren Lee *Mario Lopez *Gina Marie Vinaccia *Andrea Paige Wilson *Angella Kaye (Cameo Dancer) Episodes Season 4 (1987) The fourth season brought more changes to the cast. Marta Marrero was not brought back for this season, most likely because she had outgrown her role. Two new cast members were added, instead of just one. They were Connie Lew (as "Connie"), and drummer Richard Shoff (as "Richie"). The season premiere found KI auditioning replacements for Gloria, who went to a music school. Connie and Richie were eventually added to the group. In the season finale, "What's in a Name", the Kid's real name ("Rahsaan") was finally revealed. Cast *Stacy Ferguson - Stacy *Ryan Lambert - Ryan *Connie Lew - Connie *Rahsaan Patterson - The Kid *Renee Sands - Renee *Richard Shoff - Richie *Jean-Paul Hellendahl - Himself (Cameo Kid) *Jeffery "Jeff" Eckert - Choo Choo the Gorilla (Guest on The Boy Who Cried Gorilla) *Moosie Drier - Riley Dancers *Dee Caspary *Nicole Cropper *Challyn Markray *Brian Poth *Gina Marie Vinaccia *Angella Kaye (Cameo Dancer) *Jeffery "Jeff" Eckert (Choo Choo the Gorilla) (Guest on The Boy Who Cried Gorilla) Season 5 (1988) All of the cast from the previous season returned for Season 5, with the exception of original members Rahsaan Patterson and Renee Sands. Stacey Ferguson was the only remaining original member. Added to the cast this season were Kenny Ford (as "Kenny") and Devyn Puett (as "Devyn"). In the season premiere, it's explained that Renee left to stay with a cousin for a year in Europe, while the Kid got involved in a student exchange. KI eventually found Kenny and Devyn, and brought them in as replacements. Cast *Stacy Ferguson - Stacy *Kenny Ford - Kenny *Ryan Lambert - Ryan *Connie Lew - Connie *Devyn Puett - Devyn *Richard Shoff - Richie *Jean-Paul Hellendahl - Himself (Cameo Kid) *Kevin Thompson - An Alien (Guest on Constellation Connie) *Moosie Drier - Riley Dancers *Dee Caspary *Nicole Cropper *Kimberly Duncan *Brian Poth *Gina Marie Vinaccia *Angella Kaye (Cameo Dancer) *Kevin Thompson (An Alien) (Guest on Constellation Connie) Season 6 (1989–1990) All of the cast from the previous season returned, with the exception of Ryan Lambert and Connie Lew. Added to the cast was Love Hewitt (as "Robin"). Unlike previous seasons, the departure of former members and the addition of new ones was no longer explained. In addition, "Riley" (Moosie Drier) had also left the series. The season six premiere focued on "The P*lace" nearly being closed down, until it was taken over by a new manager, "Flip" (Sean O'Riordan). Cast *Stacy Ferguson - Stacy *Kenny Ford - Kenny *Love Hewitt - Robin *Devyn Puett - Devyn *Richard Shoff - Richie *Sean O'Riordan - Flip Dancers *Joseph Conrad *Kimberly Duncan *Leilani Lagmay *Tiffany Robbins *Cory Tyler *Angella Kaye (Cameo Dancer) Episodes Season 7 (1991) Stacy Ferguson, Devyn Puett, and Richard Shoff did not return for the 90s revival of "Kids Incorporated". This was because Stacy and Richard were too old for the show. Devyn had already moved onto other projects. However, Kenny Ford, Love Hewitt, and Sean O'Riordan all returned. New additions to the cast this season were Eric Balfour (as "Eric"), Anastasia Horne (as "Ana"), and Haylie Johnson (as "Haylie"). Cast *Eric Balfour - Eric *Kenny Ford - Kenny *Love Hewitt - Robin *Anastasia Horne - Ana *Haylie Johnson - Haylie *Sean O'Riordan - Flip Dancers *Charon Aldredge *Brian Friedman *Jennifer King *Danielle Marcus-Janssen *Tony Perrin *Angella Kaye (Cameo Dancer) Episodes *A Hard Dates Night *A P*lace Alone *Thirteensomething *Pip Dreams *Teen Show *History in the Making *Family Matters *New Twist *Breaking Up Is Hard to Do *Flip Out *Music Lessons *While the Cat's Away *Tall Order *Our Fair Anna *Five Kids & a Dog *Mummy Dearest *Double Trouble *Earth Day *Shyness *The Spy Kit Season 8 (1992) Most of the cast from the previous season returned, with the exception of Love Hewitt and Eric Balfour. Added to the cast were Jared Delgin (as "Jared") and Nicole Brown (as "Nicole"). Cast *Nicole Brown - Nicole *Jared Delgin - Jared *Kenny Ford - Kenny *Anastasia Horne - Ana *Haylie Johnson - Haylie *Sean O'Riordan - Flip Dancers *Charon Aldredge *Brian Friedman *Jennifer King *Danielle Marcus-Janssen *Tony Perrin *Angella Kaye (Cameo Dancer) *Leslie Grossman (Lauren (Cameo Kid)) Guests *Jennifer Hamilton (On Your Toes) *Wendy Brainard (On Your Toes) Episodes *President *The Show *Lay Off *We Love Granny *Kenny's Sister *Mystery, She Wrote *Joke's on Us *Fashion Forward *The Commercial *Party Out *Old Friends *On Your Toes *Boy of La Mancha Season 9 (1993–1994) Kenny Ford, Sean O'Riordan, and Jared Delgin did not return for the final season. Added to the cast were Charlie Brady (as "Charlie") and Anthony Harrell (as "Anthony"). With Flip gone, "The P*lace" was now managed by a new character, Dena (played by Dena Burton). Budget cuts and the expiration of Disney's lease with MGM prompted another hiatus in 1994, after only ten episodes of Season 9 had been filmed. The last episode of this season, which aired on February 9, 1994, proved to be the series finale. By the summer of 1995, when the show was scheduled to resume production, most of the cast members had gotten too old to sustain the Kids Incorporated image. In 1996, the show doesn't continue anymore. The format of the show would have changed, giving the songs less importance and placing them in breaks in the main storyline action. Some proposed scripts had no songs at all. In addition, the show's filming would have moved from Los Angeles to Vancouver, Canada. There was some hype created for the new Kids Incorporated project in Los Angeles and New York, but it never came to fruition. Ana was defenitly the long-runner in 1984-1985 and 1991-1994 because Stacy was a long-runner in 1983-1990. After its default cancellation, Kids Incorporated continued to be shown and rerun on The Disney Channel until May 30, 1996. Cast *Ryan Nikole Parker - Herself (Cameo Kid) *Charlie Brady - Charlie *Nicole Brown - Nicole *Anthony Harrell - Anthony *Anastasia Horne - Ana *Haylie Johnson - Haylie *Dena Burton - Dena Dancers *Charon Aldredge *Ken Arata *Brian Friedman *Andre Fuentes *Danielle Marcus-Janssen *Stephanie Gonzales (Jennifer (Cameo Kid)) *Leslie Grossman (Lauren (Cameo Kid)) Episodes *Boy Next Door *Don't Phone Home *Secret Admirer *One Man Band *Writing on the Wall *Taking a Stand *Face Your Fears *Dating Anxiety *Teamwork *Bullied (February 9, 1994) Category:The boy next door Category:Got a gun run away